


Movie night

by Skyelily1825



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Claymundo, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Scared Raimundo, Scary Movies, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: Clay and Raimundo have a movie night.





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> Clay and Raimundo are dating, they go to the movies but miss the movie they had planned to watch, leading them to watch something completely different.
> 
> P.s. I can't remember if there's any canon about what type of movies either of these two like.

"Stupid, annoying Spicer," Raimundo complains as they finally arrive at the movie theater an hour late for the movie they'd planned on seeing.

"Awe, it's not that big of a deal partner, at least we made it here. We can just pick another movie ta watch." Clay smiled, wrapping an arm around Raimundo's shoulders and pulling him close.

Raimundo sighs a little, a smile coming to his face. "Yeah, you're right." He leans into the touch as Clay looks at their options.

"Hmm, how 'bout that one?" Clay asks, pointing to one of the movie names listed. Raimundo looks at the name listed. He tilts his head, not knowing what the movie's about and not getting any help from the title.

"Do you know what it's about?"

"No, but it's the only thing starting soon, everythin' else is gonna be at least half an hour."

Raimundo looks at the playing times before shrugging. "Okay, yeah, let's watch that one then."

...

As Raimundo jumped for the 5the time during the movie he wished they'd waited and picked something else.

"Ya alright there partner?" Clay asked, seeing him Jump again.

"Y-yeah, Just great." Raimundo stutters out.

"Ya sure? Yur awfully jumpy."

"Y-yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright then, but if ya want ta leave just say so. No need to force yurself ta watch this if it's too scary for ya."

...

Raimundo really wished they'd waited for another movie as he laid in his bed. In the dark. Alone.

He glanced over at his clock, seeing in red blocky computer numbers that it was already 1:17 a.m. He sighed, resigning himself to the inevitable embarrassment as he slowly sat up. Grabbing Ninja Fred, he looked out, making sure there was nothing in the dark before making his way to Clay's bed.

He tried to shake his boyfriend awake, but that only resulted in the sleeping male to wrap an arm around him and pull him down. Raimundo blushed, eyes wide for a moment before he smiled, settling in. Finally feeling safe he quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

...

The next morning Raimundo woke up early as something or someone kept pokeing his cheek. He tried to swat it away and cuddle closer to the warm thing next to him. He heard a chuckle just as the warm thing started to move a little.

"Come on Raimundo, it's time ta wake up."

"Nooo, don't wanna." He whined. Clay shook his head, wrapping his arms around Raimundo before standing up.

"Alright, guess we're eating breakfast in our PJ's." Raimundo doesn't argue, snuggling closer as Clay carries him to the kitchen. He doesn't protest to being sat down somewhere, doesn't even open his eyes. He's not fully awake until he's already halfway through breakfast.

The first thing he notices upon fully waking up is a very amused cowboy staring at him.

"Mornin' partner."

Raimundo smiles, a bit amused at himself now. "Morning."

"So, not that I mind waking up ta ya, but how 'bout next time ya just tell me ya don't wanna want the movie?"

Raimundo blushes, knowing he's caught. "Yeah, alright."

Clay smiles, already anticipating more mornings like this, not fully believing Raimundo will tell him when a simple movie is too scary. Raimundo can be stubborn like that, but that's one of the things Clay loves about him.


End file.
